


"Drunk" and Disorderly

by nochick_fics



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 09:20:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11483385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nochick_fics/pseuds/nochick_fics
Summary: Hawkeye is worried that Ed might have a drinking problem.





	"Drunk" and Disorderly

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2010.

“Sir?”

Roy glanced up from his paperwork--where he had been contemplating such important worldly decisions as stopping for take-out on his way home that evening--and regarded the no-nonsense face of his most trusted subordinate. “What is it, Hawkeye?”

“I’m a bit concerned about Edward, Sir,” the woman said. 

“Fullmetal? What’s the problem?”

“Well, Sir.” Riza sighed, a small frown lining her brow. “I just saw him in the hallway and he was… well… he was stumbling around. And he seemed a bit incoherent. If I didn’t know any better, I would swear that he had been drinking.”

With a grim look of determination, Roy stood up from his desk and dutifully smoothed out his uniform. “Stay here,” he instructed the lieutenant. “I’ll handle this.”

He marched out of the office and immediately spotted the vertically-challenged alchemist at the end of the hallway, leaning against the wall. After a quick glance around to ensure no one else was lurking about, Roy approached the teen, the smirk on his face widening with each step. 

“Hawkeye just told me that you were inebriated,” he informed the teen. “We may have to have an intervention,” he added solemnly.

“Fuck you,” Ed muttered breathlessly, glaring daggers at the older man. 

“Oh, we’ve already played that game,” Roy purred. He leaned in close to Ed, his lips barely an inch away from his ear. “The next time you demand that I fuck you in a supply closet, you may want to stay put until you’ve completely recuperated, don’t you think?”

He gave the inviting lobe a slow, teasing lick before standing upright. “Just a suggestion,” he added as he turned on his heel and headed back to his office to engage in some damage control so that news of Ed’s antics didn’t spread like wildfire.  That aside, it wouldn’t do to have him wandering around in a post-coital stupor in the first place. 

Next time, Roy would just have to fuck him until he passed out completely. 


End file.
